


Spectrum

by Ruaniamh



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I'm awful, Mutual Pining, Pretty much pure self indulgent trash, Stop being a creep Blitz and just come clean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruaniamh/pseuds/Ruaniamh
Summary: Just more self indulgent trash.





	Spectrum

Mornings on Hereford were usually bustling with activity. Being soldiers, they were used to early starts. Even on days off where there was no need to rise with the sun, some of the operators still preferred to get up and make the most of the day. Blitz was one of these operators. He was making his way to the canteen which was already alive with chatter and the smell of coffee. Several of his colleagues already had their plates or mouths full of breakfast, all sitting at their respective tables. Or most were. One lavender haired Canadian operator was sitting by herself with no food or drink. All she was doing was watching his colleague Bandit as he retrieved his coffee with a strange expression, which oddly seemed to set him off when he noticed. Blitz observed as Bandit paused as he noticed his audience of one, then examine his mug full of black liquid gold, sniff, then give Spectre a dark look as her shit eating grin expanded.

“What did you do to the coffee?”

“Nothin’.” her response was in a singsong voice, implicating otherwise.

“The fuck did you do?!”

“Absolutely nothin’, sweetheart.”

“Tell me!”

Alright, time to intervene before this turned ugly. Bandit looked as if he was about to charge towards her like a raging bull, so Blitz approached the table with as cheerful a tone as he could muster to try to diffuse the situation. “Guten Morgen! How are my two favourite people this morning?” he chirped, pulling up a chair next to Spectre. The irritated Bandit just huffed and stormed off, almost throwing his mug onto the counter while Spectre just cackled under her breath.

“He was never a morning person” Blitz laughed once Bandit was out of earshot. “Really though, what did you do?” He knew that the two had an ongoing prank war that had so far lasted several weeks. It all started during a combat training exercise where Bandit severely underestimated Spectre due to her slight size. He found out the hard way that she was perfectly capable of holding her own in a fight. Decidedly humiliated, he made it his mission to get even. It started small. At first, he put laxatives into her coffee one morning. She responded shortly after by sneaking into the men's locker room while he was in the shower, stealing his clothes and towel and hiding them. Every time they had to outdo one another and eventually the pranks became more and more elaborate, and sometimes in the case of Bandit, far more cruel.

Spectre just laughed at his question. “I really didn't do anythin’. That's the beauty of it.” she started, barely able to contain her snickering. “Whenever he does somethin’, I act as suspiciously as possible. He sees, and then assumes since he's expectin’ me to strike back. He's basically drivin’ himself crazy with his own paranoia and I barely have to do a damn thing. It's absolutely hilarious!”

Blitz snorted at this. He couldn't deny, it was nothing short of brilliant in its simplicity, and Bandit was the paranoid type.

The hustle and bustle of the canteen was starting to die down as people finished up and went on their way to do to whatever they had planned. Blitz sighed contently. While he was very passionate about his job and normally somewhat of a workaholic, he did greatly enjoy these slower days in which he could just watch the world go by.

“So what's Elias up to today?” Spectre's voice broke him out of his thoughts. “Huh? Oh.” That was actually a good question. Today was one of the rare days that he had nothing planned. She had her head propped up with her hand, elbow on the table, watching with an expectant grin. “Nothing really.” he answered honestly. “You?”

“Eh, not much really. Gotta run into town to pick up some new strings for my fiddle, if ya wanted to join me.”

“Yeah, I'd love to!” Blitz mentally finched for answering so eagerly. Must have seemed desperate, he thought. But he couldn't help it, he enjoyed spending time with the Canadian and relished the time they could spend together outside of missions or training. The first time they spoke casually, they immediately clicked. They became fast friends and soon became almost inseparable. He wasn't sure when it happened, but he eventually developed feelings for the small engineer and wanted to be more. He always felt peaceful when they spent time together. Whether it was her peculiar accent or colloquialisms, their shared sense of humour or her overall enthusiasm for life, there was just something about her that made his stress seem to melt away. So many times has he wanted to tell her, but… Well he hasn't found the right moment yet, alright? When it came to the battlefield, Blitz always had a plan. Was always two steps ahead of the enemy. With romance however…. He was a bit less well versed.

“Alright, let's roll!” she bounded out of her seat and tapped his broad shoulders excitedly.

“What? Now?”

“Yes now.”

“It's 6:30am.”

“We'll grab breakfast or somethin’, fuck it.” Before Blitz could respond, Spectre grabbed his hands and practically dragged him out of his seat and out the door.

* * *

 

 

About forty minutes later, the pair were in Blitz’ car, heading into the nearby town. He offered to drive which was perfectly fine with Spectre. She still hadn't gotten quite used to driving on the opposite side of the road yet anyway. The radio flickered between static, music and idle morning show chatter while Spectre flipped through different stations, trying to find something suitable to listen to. “Man the radio around here is hot garbage.” she lamented. It chirped and hissed a couple of more times before the sound of a bright and bubbly pop song filled the vehicle, which caused the Canadian to laugh in delight. “No way! I haven't heard this song in years!” Of course, Spectre did what she always does when in a situation like this. She started singing along at the top of her lungs.

“Plant a seed, plant a flower, plant a rose   
You can plant any one of those   
Keep planting to find out which one grows~”

Blitz glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, clearly amused at her excitement about the cheesy, yet catchy song. “Are you serious?”

Spectre stopped singing for a brief moment to turn to look at her companion with a stony expression. “I have never been more serious about anythin’ in my life.” her voice was flat. She held this gaze before immediately launching back into her sing along with a wide and goofy grin, eliciting a laugh out of the German. Her enthusiasm was definitely infectious, and Blitz really couldn't help himself but join her in her impromptu performance.

“Mmmbop, ba duba dop, ba du bop, ba du dop , ba du bop, ba du dop, ba du, yeah!”

Shortly after he joined in, Spectre stopped and stared, expression wide. “Kötz!!” she exclaimed excitedly. “You son of a bitch, ya never told me you could sing!” Blitz often refused to sing in front of others, even refusing to join in the drunken musical shenanigans of their karaoke nights. It turned out that it's not that he couldn't sing, he was usually just uncomfortable to do so in front of an audience. But the secret was out now. “What else have ya been keeping from me, eh?”

He paused for a moment, taking a brief second to work up the courage. “Actually..” he hesitated before continuing. “There is another secret I've been keeping from you.” The tone of his voice was so unusually serious that it had Spectre feeling a bit uneasy.

“I'm… The long lost Hanson brother. There! I said it, now you know my dark secret. I'm sorry, Quinn.”

“I fuckin’ knew it! Here I thought I knew you, I don't think I can ever look at you the same way again.”

The two sat in silence for a second or two before bursting out into fits of laughter. These were the times Spectre treasured most. When they didn't have to worry about training, or if their life was on the line while taking the lives of terrorists. When they could just relax, and be silly without having to worry about any consequences. Without worry of injury, or spray of bullets or blood. 

The rest of the morning was an absolute delight. The duo stopped at a small café which they discovered made the most delicious crêpes, and they chatted about pretty much anything and everything, from their families to their most embarrassing moment in school. By the time they arrived at their intended destination, their cheeks hurt from laughing (and Spectre's sinuses were also suffering after Blitz made her laugh while taking a sip of her latte, resulting in the hot liquid almost coming out of her nose.) They mulled around in the music store for quite a bit, Spectre telling Blitz in great detail about different instruments. Why she enjoyed or didn't enjoy them, about the music she'd play with the band she used to be in or the kitchen parties her family would have, her on the fiddle, father on the guitar, cousins on the piano and drums, while everyone else sang or danced and how she missed it dearly. Of course, no stop at a music store would be complete without a little showing off.

It was late in the afternoon by the time they arrived back at base, and uncharacteristically quiet. It would seem that most of the others also used the rare opportunity of having the day off to their advantage and were either off catching up on errands or rest. Not that they were complaining. It was rather nice. With nothing else to do for the rest of the day and the lounge being deserted, Spectre suggested a movie. Or two. The pickings were pretty slim, but they ended up deciding on a couple of cheesy action flicks from Pulse’s collection. They were… Just God awful, but a lot of fun to make fun of during.

Exhaustion eventually caught up to the petite Canadian and she found comfort in leaning against Blitz’ solid frame. Not wanting to wake her, he simply positioned himself in a way that was more comfortable for the both of them and couldn't help but encircle her with his arms and pull her close. While he knew very well that she was no pushover, at this moment she seemed so very fragile. It was at this moment that he had a sudden realization. He didn't just have a crush or some fleeting fancy, he was absolutely in love. Blitz softly pressed his lips against the top of her lavender tinted head. He could get used to this… He knew he had to ask her soon, but what if she didn't feel the same? What if she didn't and his feelings for her put a strain on their friendship. Then again, she always looked at him with a certain glint in her eye, was always maybe a bit too excited to see him, nor did she ever shy away when he found himself absent-mindedly playing with her hair when they sat next to each other on the couch (even though he was immensely embarrassed with himself the first time, it eventually became a strange habit..). All the what-ifs and buts completely occupied his thoughts until the sound of a cell phone camera made him freeze.

“Well isn't that adorable.” Bandit smirked.

_ Fuck.. _

“I assume you've told her?”

Blitz’ hesitation and lame “Uhhh..” was all that he needed to know that he hadn't, and a pink hue started to tint Blitz’s cheeks when he realized just how much of a creep he must seem to be at the moment. His teammate merely shook his head before stalking off. “Coward.”

* * *

 

 

Blitz never brought up the event of that night, even after a couple of weeks of Bandit threatening him that if he didn't tell her, he would, mainly because he was sick of seeing Blitz acting like a ‘pathetic lovesick school boy’. Or he'd get Jäger to because there was no way in hell she'd believe anything that came out of Bandit's mouth. As far as Spectre knew, she just fell asleep next to him on the couch. Blitz had freed her from his arms before waking her up, suggesting that they call it a night. Since then, they hadn't had much of a chance to spend any time alone, therefore not much is a chance for him to confess. He had attempted to find a moment, any moment, but between vigorous training and then suddenly being called to duty, it had been in vain.

Now, Spectre had been deployed alongside Blitz and several others to the US embassy in London where the terrorist group held several hostages. While delicate at first, the mission thankfully went smoothly and the hostages were safely escorted out. Once the civilians were out of harm's way and the cacophony of gun fire had ebbed, the team swept the building, making sure that no White Masks remained.

“Second floor clear, over.” Blitz barked into his radio. The all clear was given from both Twitch and Jackal on their floors, leaving only Spectre. “Top floor clear, makin’ my way down to you. Over.” Spectre carefully made her way down towards the second floor, making sure not to lower her guard. She was usually very thorough but could never be  _ too  _ careful incase an enemy was hiding around the next corner much like an apex predator waiting to ambush its prey. Her steps were silent as she slipped through the eerily quiet halls and down the stairwell. She instantly felt relief wash over her when she spotted the German and lowered her rifle. “Fancy meeting you here, come here often?” she joked, giving him a little playful jab with her elbow.

“Oh yeah, all the time. I'd give it a ten out of ten fire ambience, but the service is kind of terrible.” This exactly why she loved working alongside Blitz, other than the fact that he very  _ very  _ nice to look at.. But he had a way of diffusing even the most tense of situations. Spectre couldn't help but giggle at the silly little interaction, and even though the lower half of her face was hidden from view, her eyes sparkled with admiration as she beamed at him. What she failed to notice, is that they were not alone. Out of the corner of Blitz’ eye, a lone White Mask half hidden behind the door frame raised their rifle and took aim at Spectre's head. Muscle memory kicked in as he leapt into action. It all happened in a fraction of a second but the scene seemed to play out in slow motion. His shield being pushed in front of Spectre, her pressing into his chest as a barrage of bullets pinged off of the scuffed metal directly in front of her face, a flash and his pistol returning fire. While the White Mask’s bullets did not reach their intended target, Blitz’s did and the terrorist’s lifeless body fell to the floor, blood pooling out from the new hole directly between his eyes.

“Are you alright?” The question didn't even register in her ringing ears. She just stood completely frozen, almost barely able to breathe as the realization that, ‘ _ holy shit, I almost died’ _ hit her. “Quinn?” She snapped out of her stupor upon hearing her name

“Huh?”

“Are you okay?” His eyes betrayed the calm tone of his voice. The steely blues were filled concern.

“Yeah. Shaken, but otherwise fine.” She chuckled uneasily. The heavy shield was placed away on his back so he could wrap his strong arms around her and hold her close. Spectre's tense muscles finally relaxed as she melted into his embrace and even through the thick armour that adorned his body, she could still feel him slightly trembling.

“We heard gunfire, do you need back up? Over.” The sound of the radio crackling to life startled the pair out of their moment. Realizing that this probably wasn't the best time to stop and smell the flowers, they separated. “We're fine. Heading to the rendezvous point, over.” Blitz responded. Spectre already missed the feeling of those muscular arms holding her close, and when his eyes locked with hers, she was intensely thankful for her mask and the dark camo paint obscuring the rest of her face due to the fierce red her skin surely was. After one final sweep to make sure that the threat had been dealt with, they all met up at the designated point, were quickly debriefed and disappeared as they always do, leaving the local authorities to deal with the rest. You could count the amount of people who knew Rainbow existed on one hand, to everyone else, they were ghosts who showed up to deal with dire threats before disappearing again into nothingness.

* * *

 

 

The trip back to base was silent for the most part. Everyone was either exhausted, or in the case of Twitch, having a wound treated by Doc. It wasn't life-threatening by any means, but still caused her a decent amount of pain. Spectre took her usual spot next to Blitz who was unusually quiet. Normally he'd be chatting and joking around but now.. Now he seemed troubled. His usually jovial face was now dark like he was fighting a storm within and he currently wouldn't meet her gaze. Worry started to seat itself deep within her. Had she done something wrong? “Is everythin’ alright there, big guy?” She kept her voice soft enough as to not be heard by the others and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

“It was my fault you almost got hurt.” Wait, what? Spectre's face twisted slightly in confusion as she tried to suss out what he meant. “The hell are ya on about, Kötz?” If she remembered correctly, he's the reason she wasn't turned into a bullet sponge.

“I thought it was clear. But I missed him. How could I be so blind?”

“I'm pretty sure ya didn't miss him, he looked pretty dead to me.” She joked lamely, but when his expression stayed dark, she sunk a bit in her seat. She could see the guilt in his eyes when he finally looked at her.

“Look.” She shifted her hand to rest on his much larger one, not caring about any curious stares they might receive. “I didn't see him either. Shit happens and if it weren't for you, I'd be Swiss cheese. And not the good kind either.” Spectre offered a small smile and a little squeeze of her hand. “And I know that if I'm with you, you'll always have my back no matter what.” Spectre was never usually one to lie.  _ Usually _ . But this was the absolute truth. Even if the situation seemed grim, she felt safe as long as she was by his side.

Her heart fluttered when he responded by intertwining his calloused fingers with hers. They unconsciously moved closer to one another until Spectre's head was rested on his shoulder, and his cheek against her. The others in the helicopter had been completely forgotten about at this point. Even the roar of the engine seemed to have quieted to a dull hum while they just appreciated the closeness of one another. Spectre lifted her face so she could meet his eyes that she had always adored. So blue and easy to lose yourself in. Before she could stop herself, she had stretched upwards for her lips to meet his own. Blitz leaned down to reciprocate the gentle kiss while he brought his free hand up to gently caress her face. His lips were surprisingly soft and tasted sweeter than honey. Eyes slid shut before snapping back open as they were dragged back into reality by a playful whistle and Twitch, who seemed to be recovering quite well (or it could also have been the painkillers kicking in.), yelling over the din of the helicopter “Get a room, you two!”

For a second time that night, Spectre was extremely grateful for the dark paint obscuring the true colour of her cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what a kitchen party is, just google "Cape Breton kitchen party"


End file.
